


На сухую

by Firizi



Category: Crows Zero (2007)
Genre: Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firizi/pseuds/Firizi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Краткий курс для чайников «Как отличить укладку от нервотрепки».</p>
            </blockquote>





	На сухую

– А это?  
– Оставь, – Идзаки мотнул головой, заодно стряхивая пепел с сигареты, и кивнул на стул.  
Киришима, вчитывающийся в состав, напечатанный на железном флаконе лака для волос, поставил его обратно, звякнув соседними склянками, подошел и плюхнулся на твердый табурет. Положил ногу на ногу, потом задумался, поймав в мутном зеркале взгляд семпая, и расставил ноги пошире, «по-мужски». Шун прищурился, пряча глаза от дыма, и без предупреждения вплел пальцы в чистые, мягкие, как у девчонки, волосы. Да, это была не пережженная солома. Пальцы почему-то не сразу захотели застрять в густых и длинных дебрях, но Киришима все равно дернулся, вскидывая на семпая взгляд. Тот перекатил сигарету из одного уголка рта в другой и приподнял всю конструкцию, заставляя парня зашипеть.   
– Да не дергайся ты, – добродушно и мирно улыбнулся Идзаки, отчего кохай напрягся еще больше.  
А волосы все-таки были охуенно бабскими. В смысле, шелковистыми, как в рекламе, блестели и проскальзывали сквозь пальцы. Ну, сквозь нормальные пальцы. Грабли же Идзаки застревали, путались и дергали – чисто из любви к искусству. Ковыряться в спутанных (по неведомым, конечно же, причинам) патлах ему однозначно нравилось. А еще интересно было иногда проводить самыми кончиками пальцев по горячей коже, цеплять трогательно беззащитные и немного топорщащиеся уши кохая, поглаживать линию роста волос, загривок, шею. Киришима всего этого в упор не замечал и не ценил, он откровенно переживал за укладку.  
– Семпай?  
Идзаки моргнул и поднял глаза, нашарив в отражении смазливую рожу кохая. Через секунду опустил взгляд обратно и как можно незаметнее стряхнул с чужой макушки ровную трубочку пепла, что свалилась с выкуренной наполовину сигареты.   
– А лак или гель точно не нужны? – Киришима отчаянно правдоподобно сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. Но посеревшая в тон пеплу физиономия ничего приятного все равно не выражала.  
– Позже.  
Сигарету он все же затушил. Смял в обрезанной банке из-под пива, вздохнул и взял в руки расческу с мелкими частыми зубцами. Зачесал волосы кохая назад, пригладил и посмотрел на результат. Выражение лица Киришимы металось между охуением и колоссальной паникой, никак не умея определиться.  
Идзаки коротко хохотнул и выпустил на высокий лоб пару прядок, равномерно их распределил, расчесал и поправил. Посмотрел еще раз и добавил ровный пробор, скосившийся к правому виску. Сицилийский барон медленно превратился в приличного ботана, и родинки можно было легко обратить в прыщи. Идзаки нахмурился, сдвинул брови, смакуя зрелище, а потом, уже не сдерживаясь, заржал.  
– И-дза-ки-сан, – по слогам выдавил Киришима, силясь подняться.  
– Сиди, – Шун спокойно его осадил, надавив на широкие плечи, смял ткань черного пиджака, вечно узкого и дерзкого, пробежался пальцами к шее и за нее, чтобы обвести выступающие шейные позвонки большими пальцами.  
Киришима нервно повел плечом, отчетливо сглотнув, и Идзаки снова заработал расческой.  
Вычесал все колтуны, которые сам же и создал, разгладил и оставил чистые пряди спокойно лежать так, как им было привычно.  
А потом выловил из неровной стайки флаконов нужный, встряхнул и выдавил на ладонь мусс, густо зашипевший, зачмокавший, как людоед, обгладывающий ребрышки.   
– На сухую?!  
– На сухие, – поправил, оскалившись похабно, и кивком велел кохаю заткнуться и запрокинуть голову.  
Теперь уже мягкие и шелковистые пряди не проскальзывали сквозь пальцы. Они липли к ним и слипались меж собой, вытягивались в нужную форму, топорщась, как иглы настоящего дикообраза.  
Потом все же последовали гель и воск. Шун основательно занялся корнями, закрепил как положено, поправил все остальное, выровнял «иглы». Брызнул сверху мокрой пылью из флакончика с лаком, откашлялся и добавил еще немного.  
Через четыре минуты усиленного массажа Идзаки был липким и довольным. Не менее довольный кохай разглядывал новоприобретенный хаер в зеркале и буквально сиял, как начищенная домохозяйкой сковородка.  
– Пиздец, – резюмировал парой секунд спустя, на пробу ткнув пальцем одну из «игл».  
– Не поранься, – Шун хмыкнул, подумал и вытер руки о мешковатые штаны пацана. Там, где задние карманы смыкались тонкими петельками, в которые были продеты круглые пуговицы. Круглые и черные, совсем как зенки кохая, внимательно наблюдающие за Идзаки через зеркало.  
И сложно было удержаться и не подмигнуть им, широко и удовлетворенно скалясь.


End file.
